meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Carcino Bay
The Battle of Carcino Bay is the largest military fight in the Sabre of Meitor campaign and arguably the climax of the War of The Four Powers. A huge conflict between five armies all with different motivations, the battle devastated the city of Carcino and the surrounding countryside Plot Once the heroes get closer to Carcino, they notice en route that Beaustrom looks deserted and that Rausten has been ruined. They are increasingly nervous that they will not be well received after Ertelas' actions last time; the destruction of the harbour. Upon arrival, they can see that there is a small fleet of ships in the distance. They are immediately arrested once they hit the shoreline and are taken to the fighting camps. Bogdan is less than pleased to see them, but relents when they offer to help find the missing Brooke Moon who had arrived several days earlier. Several old allies/ acquaintances are then shown to also be in Carcino. These are Isabel, Tanaki Juppus, Ser Roland Osteler and Harry. After a quick explanation of what Isabel has been up to, which included accidentally toppling a government, allowing Raorg into the realm and fleeing to Carcino, she introduces them to Kathus Warde who explains they are responsible for the armada at the sea, led by Admiral Dalos and Jascques Broth, the new Mayor of Beaustrom. Before anything else can happen, a messenger reports two more men have washed up on the beach, apparently fleeing an even larger armada. There are also reports of a third fleet of ships arriving from the south bearing the Trident crest. Some of the group choose to head to the beach, where curiously they find Zenaxus and a stranger who introduces himself as Thuramax Bastien. Zenaxus appears to have no memory of who he is, so Thuramax explains that he washed up on the Morbus Isles and that Rennas Arethroat is determined to kill him for reasons unknown. The armies of Melsa get into battle formation across the city whilst the heroes begin searching the town for Brooke. A thick fog descends on the town from the steam given off by the volcano, obscuring the battlefield. The defences hold firm at first, however a huge roar can be heard at the undefended southern wall. Those nearby see Jiamat burning down the wall with Raorg upon his back, leading a small force of undead. The battle is long, with Melsan forces heavily outnumbered. Raorg is slain by Azrael, whose undead force simply disintegrates. Brooke Moon is found by Crystal, though she did not possess the key. Harry is unfortunately slain within the Fire Shrine by the combined might of Luther Render and Letra Musca, with the latter holding Harry's icy sword aloft as proof. Jiamat is severely injured by Azrael, with the dragon ending the main battle by skewering thousands with acidic needle missiles from his scales. The Trident generals then escape, presumably with all three keys in hand... Main Characters (*) Denotes first appearance Seth Qualls Azrael Ertelas Crystal Eralyjas Samuel † - Killed by Jiamat Jeff the Builder Sero Zamod † - Killed by Jiamat Archslain Tegus † - Killed by Rennas Arethroat Bogdan † - Killed by Jiamat Ser Roland Osteler † - Killed by Jiamat Isabel Kathus Warde Tanaki Juppus Zenaxus Thuramax Bastien Harry † - Killed by Letra Musca Jascques Broth † - Killed by Ser Roland Osteler Admiral Dalos* † - Killed by Jiamat Rennas Arethroat Luther Render Letra Musca Astral † - Killed by Jiamat Faobrosh the Barber † - Killed by Jiamat Brooke Moon † - Killed by Crystal Raorg † - Killed by Azrael Jiamat Category:Event Category:Conflict